Back Again
by faded-illusions
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo were sent away to England.Both of them miss their "special someone", so they plan to go back home. One day, they finally get on a plane.
1. Memories

**Back Again**

**faded-illusions:** Hey guyz!!! This is my very first long fic [ I did a one-shot about Sakura and Syaoran] and it contains the characters of Cardcaptor Sakura! Well duh....but I also added some new characters. I don't wanna list them now, because what's the point?You'll find out later anyway.  
**Kero: **whispers: she's just lazy!  
**faded-illusions: **Oh, hi Kero...heeyy,what did you JUST say??!!  
**Kero:** nuthin..ahaha..silly me  
**faded-illusions: **What are you doing here? You're not in the fic...hehe.. ;; Plz don't be mad...  
**Kero: **WHAT?! So the cutest,cuddliest character in the series is not going to be included??!!  
**faded-illusions: **Well, I did want you in here but-  
**Kero:** But WHAT?!  
**faded-illusions:** I'm not including any magic here, and I don't just want to make you a dog or cat or any other animal. Why?Do YOU want to be a gorilla in this?  
**Kero:** A gorilla's gunna be here and not ME?  
**faded-illusions:** I was just kidding.... ;;  
**Kero:** Poor me - -;;  
**faded-illusions:** I'll give you snacks all the time!  
**Kero:** YAY! snacks! WooHOO!!  
**faded-illusions:** Anyway, on with the story. NOTE[Disclaimer]: I DO NOT own Cardcaptor Sakura or any characters except Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!CLAMP owns CCS!  
**faded-illusions:** But I know that I can't own Syaoran.... ; ;  
**faded-illusions:** Oh yeah, I made up some character names here, but if you also have the same name in your fic, please do not think I copied you. I am just apoligizing in advance. Thanks!  
  
Legend:  
" = talking  
_the sentence is in italics_ =thinking  
**the sentence is part of a flashback**= flashback  
[a/n]: Author's note  
  
Jap. Words:  
genki= cheerful, happy.. ex: someone who doesn't hold sadness forever..[a/n: sounds like Sakura right?]

**  
Chapter 1: Memories  
**

"Tomoyo, do you remember the last day we had at Tomoeda?", an 18-year-old ,auburn-haired girl asked, whose emerald eyes started sparkling.  
  
"Of course! How can I forget Sakura! I know that was 7 years ago when we moved away from Tomoeda...but how can I possibly forget the day we said goodbye to our friends?  
Even though it was meant to be a sad day, Chiharu suggested if we could go to the beach one more time, with Yamazaki, Eriol, Li, Naoko, Rika, you and me! It was such a fun and happy day for a sad day if you ask me...not until we had to leave though.", Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sometimes you ask stupid questions Sakura!", Tomoyo added.  
  
"Tomoyo!!!! Geez........Anyway, do you think they still remember us then? I heard that everybody but us stayed in Tomoeda and are currently attending Seijyu High.", Sakura said.  
  
"Of course they do! Well, you wouldn't believe this, and I haven't told you yet, but the people who are picking us up in the airport is the WHOLE gang!!" Tomoyo said loudly that the person sleeping behind them woke up.  
  
"NO WAY Tomoyo! Oh my gosh! That's WONDERFUL!" Sakura screamed.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!!", said everyone who were sitting near them.  
  
"Sorry......Anyway Tomoyo, I'm just so excited! I really can't wait!", Sakura added.  
  
"Well, you should be because I bet everyone is wishing to see you again! Knowing how genki you still are............But someone ahem SOMEONE will love to see you again!", Tomoyo said.  
  
"And who will that be? Hmm? Come on fill me in!", Sakura said rather pleadingly.  
  
"Well, I can't say and I'd like him to say it...and I'd rather do the tape-recording", Tomoyo said with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Him? You mean he's a guy? AAAWW...TOMOYO!TELL ME!", Sakura said in a chibi way that made Tomoyo laugh.  
  
"SHHHHHH!!"  
  
"Sorry!! Tomoyo! sniff Tell...me...."Sakura said still in chibi.  
  
"No, sorry...giggle.It's nice to see you like this in a chibi way. That's why everybody likes to tease you. You haven't changed in the last 7 years...giggle and I'd rather do the tape-recording when THAT happens.", Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Aw, Tomoyo....what does that mean? When what happens?????!!!..........You know what? Never mind! Hmph.....giggle But you know Tomoyo? You haven't changed either.. you still like tape-recording me and my life.", Sakura said.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you haven't changed, Sakura. Besides, Li won't notice you anymore if you weren't as genki.", Tomoyo whispered.  
  
"What Tomoyo? I didn't catch you there...", Sakura asked.  
  
"What? Oh, don't mind me....hey! We're here!!! YAY!", Tomoyo said rather quickly to change the subject.  
  
"I wonder how Takeshi is doing in the orphanage back in England? Do you think he's doing well without us? I mean, the three of us were the only Japanese people there. I hope he's doing well with the other kids and I just hope Takeshi didn't say a thing to anyone..."Sakura said.  
  
"Who cares? We're already in the plane, almost landing in Japan....What can they do? Anyway, stop asking questions.. Look at the view from up here. It's beautiful.", Tomoyo said while looking out the window.  
  
"Geez Tomoyo, I was just worrying about our friend..seems like you don't care..", Sakura said.  
  
"I AM worried about Takeshi..and I will miss him a lot..seriously..but Sakura..what can we do? We're here in Japan already... I'm sorry. I know you're worried, but lighten up, ok?", Tomoyo said, feeling bad.  
  
"How 'bout a look at the view huh? After we land in and hour and ½ we won't get to see this anymore." Tomoyo said comfortingly.  
  
"Ok, I guess...thanks for comforting me Tomoyo-chan. I just hope he's all right, that's all.......Wow..look at the view..." Sakura said while looking out the window.  
  
"I told you....", Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
**Flashback** [a/n: this is when Sakura and Tomoyo made the plan to go back to Japan]  
  
**"Tomoyo, Takeshi! I think I got a plan...hear me out ok? I'm planning we can save all our allowances from the teachers**[a/n: sometimes in orphanages, the children call the adults "teachers"] **and we can save it till we have money to go back to Japan. Isn't that great?", an 11-year-old Sakura asked.**[a/n: here I am again! So you know what that means right? If Sakura here is 11, it makes her 18 now.. Makes sense.. agree? LOL, on with the story]  
  
**"Sakura that's a great idea, but when will that be? It'll take a long time to save our money.. We have to sacrifice ourselves from buying candy..", Takeshi said mournfully.**  
  
**"Well, yeah... Takeshi's right. When will that be? It will surely be a long time. When do you think it'll be?", Tomoyo asked.**  
  
**"I really don't know.. How ' bout when we're ....17 already? I dunno.. somewhere that age, I guess. I KNOW Tomoyo, it's a long time, but wouldn't it be great if we see the gang again? Oh well, Takeshi doesn't know them, but we can introduce him to them! And he can be part of the gang!", Sakura said.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Sakura! Meeting these friends of yours sounds fun!", Takeshi added.**  
  
**"Well I guess we can give it a try... alright! I say yes!", Tomoyo said.**  
  
**"Yay! Ok, so we start saving our allowances starting tomorrow.. I know it's tempting to buy sweets, but hold yourself, ok?", Sakura said.**  
  
**"Alright, alright....no sweets.. for how LONG????!!!!", Takeshi asked desperately.  
  
"I don't know Takeshi.. just save your money...I guess you can buy a sweet or two.. but at least save it for next week... don't go eating it all the same day.", Sakura said teasingly.  
  
"YAY! Sweets for me tonight!", Takeshi said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I hope you know what we're doing...", Tomoyo said uncertainly.  
  
" Tomoyo, stop worrying.. at least you get to see ERIOL again!!", Sakura said playfully.  
  
"Sakura!!!!! I DON'T like him!", Tomoyo said, trying to keep a stern face.. but you can see a hint of blush on her cheeks.  
  
"Whatever you say, Tomoyo...", Sakura said.  
  
"ARGH! Hmph...", Tomoyo said while walking away.  
  
"Tomoyo! Giggle ", giggled Sakura.  
  
As months passed by, the three friends were keeping a good pace in saving money.  
But they didn't know what will happen to Takeshi. One winter day, Takeshi was called by a teacher to meet some people.  
  
"Takeshi, come with me to my office please. Some people would love to see you.", the teacher said.  
  
"O-ok...", Takeshi said uncertainly, as he stood up.  
  
_What did I do this time?? Darn it, it's always me. _Takeshi thought.  
  
In the teacher's office  
  
Once Takeshi came in the office, he saw two adults. A man and a woman smiled at him. Takeshi smiled back but he had this funny feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Takeshi, I'd like you to meet Mr. And Mrs. Tsusedewa. They came here to adopt a child of their own. I interviewed them and they seem to be good people. They looked through some files I gave them about the children here, and luckily for you, they chose you. So what do you think?" the teacher said proudly.  
  
"........." Takeshi was speechless. _So I'm going to be adopted? That means I can't go to Japan!! Oh, wait till Tomoyo and Sakura hear this! This is bad, real bad._ Takeshi thought.  
  
"Ah, the boy is just shy.. why won't I make you guys know each other better by going out tomorrow? You know, talk in a restaurant or anything. I'll let you guys take Takeshi out tomorrow. Poor boy, he never went out in a long time, so this would be a nice thing for him. So what time shall you pick him up?" the teacher asked politely.  
  
" Probably after our work. How about around 5:00?" asked Mrs. Tsusedewa, as she smiled to Takeshi once again.  
  
"Oh, that'll be fine. Alright? Ok Takeshi, off to your class now, I think the lunch bell is going to ring soon, so you missed most of your science class. Off you go." The teacher said.  
  
_Good, I have a lot of time to explain what just happened back there to Sakura and Tomoyo. _Takeshi thought.  
  
Cafeteria  
  
"WHAT??!! cough Wat-er!!!"  
  
"Here, Sakura." Tomoyo said as she offered water.  
  
" gulp ...ah...Anyway, Takeshi? They're going to adopt you? How ' bout our plan? Our combined allowances? The trip to Japan?"  
  
" I know, I know Sakura. This IS horrible. But I can't do anything about it right? Tomorrow they're gunna pick me up to "know" me better. I guess the thing to do for me now, is to give you the rest of my allowances.." Takeshi said sadly as the thought of himself seeing Tomoyo's and Sakura's friends and seeing Japan for the first time slowly fade away.  
  
"Oh Takeshi..."Sakura said as a tear fell on her cheeks.  
  
Next Day  
  
" Bye Takeshi, have fun...." Tomoyo said as she waved to her friend who was not going to be here for a whole day.  
  
"Tomoyo, this is horrible. What 'bout our plan?"  
  
"I guess one thing to do is, to continue the plan. With or without Takeshi...."  
  
What Tomoyo, Sakura, and Takeshi don't know await the very next day.  
  
" WHAT?! Is this true?!" Takeshi yelled.  
  
"Takeshi, Takeshi. Don't yell. Show your manners. I know that you are well-mannered, especially what the teachers have been teaching you discipline.  
Yes it is true. The Tsusedewas would like to adopt you, because they think you are a very good child. Now, you've got a day to pack your stuff, so why don't you start now? Go ahead. They will be picking you up tomorrow at noon."  
  
The dreadful day  
  
"Takeshi, we'll miss you so much. And thank you for saving your money and giving it to us." Tomoyo said sadly.  
  
"No, thank you for everything. Takeshi we will always remember you. sniff "  
Sakura cried.  
"Oh guys, I will miss you too. And thank you also for everything. I guess this is our goodbye."  
  
Takeshi hugged both Tomoyo and Sakura then he followed his new parents.  
  
"Bye Takeshi! We'll miss you!" Tomoyo said and started crying.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
**  
Ok, I'll end it here. So, what did you think? I know it kinda sux, but this is my first fic[well, the first fic with chappies]!!!!!!!!!!  
Man, that was a lot. I typed this up in MS Word, and it was SIX pages.  
uh-huh. That's right! SIX!  
My hands are sore. --;;  
  
Plz RR !!!!!**  
  
**


	2. Just like the old times

**Back Again**  
  
Hi!!!! Sorry guys it took a while for me to update. Hehe...  
I'd like to thank some ppl for reviewing my fic! I know it's so little, but I'm grateful! I just hope for this chappie, more ppl would review!  
  
**FreedomGundam**: You love this story plot???? Aww, thx..that means a lot! Thanks for your time to review my story! :)  
  
**Crystal Tearz: **I try my best to update sooner, so here is the next chappie! Thanks for your review!  
  
**SweetStrawberries**: I'm so sorry if I confused you a bit. Anyway, haha, your review made me laugh, just thinking of you asking sooo many questions. But that's ok! Thanks for reviewing and I expect you to review this chappie! I don't care if I am demanding you but I know you and you're from my school person-who-does-not-want-to-be-mentioned-by-her-real-name! LOL  
  
Anyway, I know..I know..you're thinking : Only three people reviewed her fic?  
I don't care. I'm still happy, and these people made me continue the story. Here's the continuation! [btw, I am not good at cliffhangers, so if I end this story in a bad ending, forgive me....]  
  
Oh yes, I just reread the first chappie...and I found a mistake!  
When Sakura was on the plane mentioning how Takeshi was doing, she was wondering how Takeshi was doing in the orphanage without Sakura and Tomoyo. I meant to delete that while I was editing my story before I submit it. I planned to do that because Takeshi was adopted, remember? So he can't be in the orphanage anymore.  
Sorry if that confused you a little bit. I like to do my things quickly, and I am eager to put up my work in immediately when I have time, so that people can read and review it! I'll let you read the story now.....remember to review it! I just hope it's better than the first one.

* * *

**Legend:**  
a/n: author's note  
  
**Japanese words**:  
Kawaii- cute  
  
**Chapter 2: Just like the old times  
  
**"Sakura! We're here! I can't wait to get off the plane, when can we? Can we unbuckle our seatbelts now? How bout now? Huh?" Tomoyo demanded.  
  
"Tomoyo, relax. You can unbuckle it now. All we have to do is to wait till the announcer says if we can get off....." Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Aww.....can't wait, can't wait!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"You mean you're excited to see Eriol?" Sakura asked slyly.  
  
"Wha-?No...uh..I mean...o-of course not!" Tomoyo stammered.  
  
"Ohhh....so you guys have something going on now huh?" Sakura continued.  
  
"How bout you and Li????!!!!" Tomoyo said with a comeback.  
  
"We're just friends...that's all...." Sakura said while looking away to hide the blush.  
  
"Do I see a hint of blush there? So, you like him....I can see it in your eyes. He is more than just a friend." Tomoyo said.  
  
"All passengers please carefully get off the plane. Please pick up your luggage at the luggage pick-up section. Thank you for choosing British Airlines[a/n: I just made this up...is there such thing as an airline name? Well, if there is...this name just popped in my mind.]Have a great day." The announcer said.  
  
"Come on Sakura." Tomoyo said, as she pulled Sakura off her seat.  
  
"Ok, ok.....Geez Tomoyo, Eriol WILL be there." Sakura teased.  
  
Tomoyo just rolled her eyes.  
  
When they got off the plane, they suddenly heard their names being called.  
They turned to the direction from where the yelling was coming from, and they saw two boys walking to them. One with navy-blue hair and was wearing glasses. And one with chestnut hair and amber-brown eyes that just made Sakura blush. The one with chestnut hair saw this even from a distance and just smiled.  
  
"Eriol!" Tomoyo shouted as she ended up hugging the boy with navy-blue hair. She realized that she was in this position for a while and just blushed, slowly taking her arms away from him. Sakura just smirked thinking that she was right about her theory.  
  
"Ah.....hello Sakura. You... grew taller. And your hair's kind of longer." Said a voice behind Sakura.  
  
Sakura turned around facing the other boy.  
  
"Hi Syaoran. You grew taller too. But you're still taller than me." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Shall we get your luggage?" Syaoran said as he smiled up his handsome smile to Sakura. This made Sakura blush.  
  
Tomoyo saw this and grabbed her video tape and started recording.  
  
"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Sakura and the others just sweat dropped and continued their way to the luggage-pick up section.  
  
However, Sakura didn't notice that she was being watched....by the same person who smiled up to her with that handsome smile[a/n: sigh soooo dreamy..LOL] earlier.  
  
_Her emerald eyes are beautiful than ever. And her auburn hair just looks so silky, especially when it is shined under the sunlight. She looks like an angel sent from above. I wonder if-_ [a/n: NO! I am not saying what he was thinking!] Syaoran thought but he got cut off when he saw Sakura struggling to carry her luggage.  
  
"GAH! This is the most heaviest thing I've ever carried..Tomoyo, what did you put in my bag? It weighs a ton."Sakura struggled but she felt that her luggage suddenly grew lighter. There beside her, she saw Syaoran carrying the luggage while her hand was still on the handle.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, you don't have to. I can manage. Let me try. See? I can-AH!" Sakura said as she was pulled down to the ground by her luggage.  
  
"Just let me. I'm fine. You'll probably just break your bones to whatever Tomoyo put in here." Syaoran mumbled.  
  
"Now you're blaming me? I just put a few clothes I made for Sakura in there." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"A few? You mean a lot...." Sakura sweat dropped. "Thank you Syaoran." Sakura smiled up to him.  
  
Syaoran got carried off by her smile and tripped, and worse, the heavy luggage landed on top of him.[a/n: poor Syaoran!!]  
  
"Here let me take this off you." Eriol said as he removed it off Syaoran. As he did that, he whispered something in Syaoran's ear.  
  
"So now you're falling for her smile. It seems as if her smile is deadly for you, since you get all clumsy after she smiles. Next time I see you, you might be making out with her." Eriol smirked.  
  
Syaoran turned tomato red as soon as Eriol said this.  
  
"By the way, I thought the whole gang would be meeting us here?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Oh, Chiharu and Yamazaki won a trip to USA. The contest is over now though." Eriol stated.  
  
"Yeah, and they ARE together" added Syaoran.  
  
"Naoko's in Osaka[a/n: a place in Japan...for those who don't know] because her grandmother just died so the funeral was all the way there." Eriol said sadly.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad." Said Sakura.  
  
"How 'bout Rika?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, do you remember Terada-sensei? Yeah, they were going out[a/n: I normally don't like this couple...sorry to those who do. But I had to say something about Rika] and Terada was asked for his teaching skills in Osaka and they moved there. So surely Naoko and Rika will be seeing each other there. So it was only me and my darling descendant [a/n: tried to change it a bit rather than the famous "cute little descendant"] who was always hanging out. But you guys came, so the more the merrier!" exclaimed Eriol.  
  
"So, who's house will we be going to? Syaoran's or Eriol's?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I was planning if Tomoyo would sleep in one of my bedrooms in my place, since you only have one bedroom left in your house Syaoran. All of them are occupied by your sisters and mother.And of course you have one for yourself. Or are you volunteering to sleep in the same room with Sakura? Or even...same bed?????[a/n: LOL]" Eriol said slyly.  
  
"Eriol! Well, why do you want Tomoyo in your place anyway?" Syaoran come backed.[a/n: is there such word?I don't know....lol]  
  
"My, what a surprise....you don't want Sakura in your house? I am just taking Tomoyo because I know you would rather have Sakura in your place...[a/n: yeah right Eriol!]  
Eriol exclaimed.  
  
The two continued teasing each other, while the girls were having their own conversation.  
  
"We're so lucky to be girls. Guys mostly fight because the subject is about girls. They want that girl, they want to date with her. Blahblah...usual stuff..." Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but I feel as if they own us." Sakura said.  
  
"Exactly! So it's like you have someone protecting you..." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, so you like the feeling of you staying in Eriol's place huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Kinda....."Tomoyo blushed.  
  
Sakura just smiled and giggled, knowing that Tomoyo is happy again that she is back with Eriol.  
  
After Syaoran and Eriol finished their fight, the couples separated and went to their own destination.  
  
**Eriol and Tomoyo**  
  
"Those two are so cute huh? That was a good thing you left Sakura with him all alone. How'd you know he's gunna be all alone?"  
Tomoyo questioned.  
  
"Well, I knew that because he mentioned that his sisters and mother will be back at Hong Kong. Wei's just gunna be there." Eriol said.  
  
"But when you guys were fighting, you said the other bedrooms are occupied by his sisters..he didn't even say anything about that.....they're not even there." Tomoyo asked confusingly.  
  
"I did, but Syaoran was too busy trying to make him look tough in front of Sakura, I can tell. So I guess when I said that, he probably forgot that they weren't even at home."  
Eriol said.  
  
"I just hope Syaoran would confess to Sakura soon, and same goes with Sakura."  
Tomoyo said.  
  
**Sakura and Syaoran  
  
**"Are you sure you're all right Syaoran? I can take the other handle for the luggage" Sakura said.  
  
"No, it's all right...we're almost home anyway. Be prepared for my sisters to pounce on.....wait a sec. They aren't home! They're back home in Hong Kong! I forgot! Eriol out-smarted me!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura sweat dropped.  
  
"Eriol...I'll kill you tomorrow......" mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"I guess it's only you and me and Wei. But Wei mostly stays in his room." Syaoran said, as he sighed.  
  
"Wei doesn't get bored?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"No, Wei has his own television and whatever." Syaoran said.  
  
"Wow........."  
  
"He only comes when he gets called, or when he has to cook. But mostly I do the cooking cuz I feel bad." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran kept on walking till they reached this HUGE mansion.  
  
"Syaoran? Are you sure we're at the right place? Or is it just me that feels small?"  
  
"It's just big. Before I forget and before we come in, the house is rather big. So you might get lost in it. Be careful ok?" Syaoran said.  
  
"all right."  
  
Syaoran put down the luggage and pulled out his keys. Sakura saw that there WERE an awful lot of keys. But she saw Syaoran take one from the bunch, just flipping through it.  
  
_How can he remember how it looks like? If this was my house, it might take me till night till I find the right key_. Sakura thought.  
  
Syaoran saw Sakura looking at the keys and when he was flipping through it, amazed.  
  
"Just used to it, that's all." Syaoran said.  
  
"No, but that's amazing! I can't even remember that!" Sakura praised.  
  
Syaoran just blushed.  
  
"I'll lead you to your room." Syaoran said.  
  
They headed upstairs and opened the door beside a door that says "Syaoran's Room...stop bothering and do something else."[a/n: Ah, our old Syaoran]  
  
"Oh, don't worry about my sign, you're welcome in my room as long as you knock. I just put that there because of my sisters." Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
Both went to a beautiful, cleaned, simple, and kind of pink room.  
  
"Ah, I think my mother knew you were sleeping here. I think she even knew that you were coming here. She can read the future." Syaoran said.  
  
"It's wonderful! How'd she know I like pink? Oh thank you Syaoran for letting me stay here! Thank you! Thank you!!!!" Sakura jumped and hugged Syaoran.  
  
She caused Syaoran to lose balance and both fell on the bed, Sakura still hugging him. Syaoran just blushed and Sakura just stared in his amber eyes, drowning into them. He saw Sakura's face growing closer and those shiny, glossed lips moving closer to his. His eyes started getting heavy and he started to move in too. Their lips were only a millimeter away, when both heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Master Li, a phone call from your mother" Wei said behind the door.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran noticed that they were still in the same position and Sakura got up quickly and said "Ah, Syaoran, Sorry if I fell on you."  
  
"That's all right. You weren't really heavy. And uh..........I'll knock when dinner is ready. Your luggage was brought in by Wei and it's already by your door. Just knock on my door....if uh, you need something."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran."Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran got out of the room still blushing and closed the door and as he did that, Sakura just flopped down the bed.  
  
_He was going to kiss me! And if we did kiss, I started it! Those amber eyes......_Sakura blushed.

* * *

Ah! Seven pages in MS word. Hands sore again.  
  
HAHA!! I had Wei to cut off the KISSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!LOL...sorry guys! But I had to leave it there.  
Anyway, I don't really have anything to say but please read and review! I hope you liked the story! 


	3. A Day in Seijyu High

**Back Again  
  
**Hullo!!! I'm baaackk!! I am so sorry if I kept you waiting, but I was so lazy last week to be honest! Hehe..... Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people who reviewed my story.. Again, it's only a few people....now I'm thinking if people like my story or not..  
but I guess I'll continue it.:  
  
**linangel1992: **Thanks for your review! I'll try to keep updating as soon as I can!  
  
**Illusion Dragon:** LOL, at first I didn't know what "brill" meant, but now I know! Don't worry! SS moments are in every chapter.... I think.. I'll try my best though!  
  
**FreedomGundam: **You like my story don't you? Well thank you for your review! You are one of the people who just make me continue on with this story!  
  
**SweetStrawberries: **Did you know every body can see your review in the review page? Teehee, you don't have to get mad. Ok, I'll call you by your name, but for now, I'll use your username, ok? And yes, that luggage was very heavy, so you can just imagine Syaoran...I do feel bad for our dear Syaoran, but I also want the fic to have a touch of humor in it, besides, it's the second genre of this fic right? Thanks for your review!  
  
Anyway, I just noticed that I didn't put a disclaimer at the last chapter. Sorry for that!  
Though it hurts to say it, here it is:  
**_DISCLAIMER:_** I want to Cardcaptor Sakura and SYAORAN.Heck, I don't have to go to school anymore, and I can have anything I want and I own SYAORAN! But I know it's only a dream....so Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP! GOT that?

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day in Seijyu High  
  
Flashback of last chapter:  
  
"It's wonderful! How'd she know I like pink? Oh thank you Syaoran for letting me stay here! Thank you! Thank you!!!!" Sakura jumped and hugged Syaoran.  
  
She caused Syaoran to lose balance and both fell on the bed, Sakura still hugging him. Syaoran just blushed and Sakura just stared in his amber eyes, drowning into them. He saw Sakura's face growing closer and those shiny, glossed lips moving closer to his. His eyes started getting heavy and he started to move in too. Their lips were only a millimeter away, when both heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Master Li, a phone call from your mother" Wei said behind the door.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran noticed that they were still in the same position and Sakura got up quickly and said "Ah, Syaoran, Sorry if I fell on you."  
  
"That's all right. You weren't really heavy. And uh..........I'll knock when dinner is ready. Your luggage was brought in by Wei and it's already by your door. Just knock on my door....if uh, you need something."**  
  
**"Thanks Syaoran."Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran got out of the room still blushing and closed the door and as he did that, Sakura just flopped down the bed.  
  
_He was going to kiss me! And if we did kiss, I started it! Those amber eyes......_Sakura blushed.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
**Sakura sat on her bed, thinking of what just happened recently.  
  
_We were going to kiss......too bad Wei knocked. WAIT, what am I thinking? Syaoran is just a good friend of mine... Oh, Syao-_  
  
"Sakura dinner's ready, you can come down." Syaoran said behind the door.  
  
"O-ok..I'll be coming down." Sakura blushed.  
  
Sakura got up, and came down to the dining room. Thing is, she doesn't know where. [a/n: remember, Syaoran's house is big in my story!]  
  
"Um, Syaoran?" she called out. "Where's the dining room?" she felt really stupid right now.  
  
She continued searching through the house when she came to a room that looked like the living room. It was really huge, for a living room with just a TV, two sofas, another TV, and a computer. That was it. And there was even extra space to put another TV, and a another sofa. She sat down on the sofa, and she looked at the side table beside her. There she saw in a picture frame that looked like Syaoran's family, but Syaoran really small, probably he was 4 years old. She saw his sisters and his mother, but she saw someone that caught her attention. She saw a man probably his father, but he really looked awfully familiar.  
  
_I think I saw this man before. I don't know when but......_Sakura gasped.  
  
_This man was Takeshi's new parent! The guy who picked him up from the orphanage that day! He was with a woman! But...... I don't get it...... Why was his last name changed to Mr. Tsusedewa?_**  
  
**" I see that you saw my father. He went away on a business trip long ago, and never came back." said a voice behind Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran! I think I saw you father before! The last time I saw him was at England." Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"That's right, his business trip was in England. When did you see him? How could you see him when he was doing business and was really busy?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Well....." Sakura didn't want to upset him, knowing that he worships his father and thinks very highly of him, and loves him very much.  
  
"Well.."Sakura started again. "I just saw him walking on the street across my orphanage when it was raining. I remember that was when I was really bored and I just sat by my window." She lied.  
  
"Oh........I guess he's not done his business then....but that was long time ago." Syaoran said sadly.  
  
"Come on Syaoran! I'm hungry! Can you lead me to your dining room? Um, I kinda got lost and I might again if you don't lead the way." Sakura said, changing the subject.  
  
"Oh ok. I told you my house is big. Did you bump into things? Knowing how clumsy you are!" Syaoran teased.  
  
"Grrrr...Syaoran!" Sakura said as she tried to pinch Syaoran.  
  
**Next day**  
  
"Hey Syaoran, mind if me and Tomoyo[a/n: yes, yes..I know it's Tomoyo and I, but it just fits Sakura, cuz she's so genki!] go to the same school as you and Eriol?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great!"Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"What school is it?"  
  
"Seijyu High"  
  
"I can't wait then!" Sakura explained.  
  
**The first day in Seijyu High**[a/n: for Sakura and Tomoyo only, cuz they came on Sunday, so of course class resumes on Monday]**  
  
**"Hello class! My name is Akatsuka Sumi, but of course, you have to call me Akatsuka-sensei." The teacher said.  
  
"Today, I'd like you to welcome your 3 new classmates. Come in,"  
  
Expectantly, Sakura and Tomoyo came in but a boy who had chestnut hair with blue eyes came in after them.  
  
"Introduce yourselves please"  
  
"I'm Sakura Kinomoto. It's nice to meet you all!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
A few guys stared at her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Kinomoto, please sit behind......Li Syaoran. Li please stand up." Akatsuka said.  
  
"Um, I already know who he is, thank you!" Sakura said, and sat down beside Syaoran and he smiled up to her.  
  
"Oh, so you met already? Good."  
  
Some girls glared at Sakura and one girl named Chiaki Fuchida whispered, "Kinomoto, I will deal with you at lunch." [a/n:ooohhh.......]  
  
The class turned to the front and Tomoyo introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and I knew each other for a long time."  
  
When she said that, the same girls glared at her too. Boy, this will be a looong year!  
  
"Surprising....very well, Daidouji, sit beside Eriol. I will put you four together, as long as you guys don't chat too much! Last but not least...."  
  
"Hello, my name is Takeshi Tsusedewa. I'm glad I went to this school, because luckily, I know two people....... Sakura and Tomoyo."

* * *

I know, I know. It's so short! 4 pages in MS word. Too short. But I am starting the 4th chapter, and luckily, I will be submitting it the same time I submit this! I swear!  
You're very lucky that I don't feel lazy right now!!!!  
I left it here because I wanted it to be a cliffhanger, and isn't it? But it's not really, cuz u get to read the 4th chapter sooner..MUCH sooner!!! So thank me! LOL  
I PROMISE the 4th chapter will be longer!!  
  
**  
  
**


	4. A Day in Seijyu High Pt2

**Back Again  
  
**See? I told you that I'm submitting the 4th chapter right after the 3rd chapter!!!!!  
But the consequence is that I won't have any reviewers for the 3rd chapter.....  
So my part will be short for today, no mentioning the reviewers this time.  
But I hope MORE people WOULD review!!!!  
  
**_DISCLAIMER:_** I reaaaallllyyyy want to own Cardcaptor Sakura, especially SYAORAN!! CLAMP, can't I own it forever!!!????? LOL, I'm kidding! But it's every CCS fan's dream isn't it? So it's true, I DON'T own CCS or anything of it. **BUT** I do own Takeshi, the Tsusedewas[ well, the surname....I made it up...but I don't own Syaoran's father...I do own Mrs. Tsusedewa..but for now it's like I own Syaoran's father cuz I changed his surname into Tsusedewa..but really I don't own him. I just own the last name: Tsusedewa. HECK! It's so hard to explain! But I hope you understand!], I own Chiaki Fuchida....and I think that's it for now....Oh yeah, and Akatsuka Sumi the teacher...I also made up her name.  
  
Here's the story! **Btw, this chapter has a little bit of swearing.  
That's why it's PG-13!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day in Seijyu High Pt.2  
  
Flashback of last chapter:  
  
Some girls glared at Sakura and one girl named Chiaki Fuchida whispered, "Kinomoto, I will deal with you at lunch." [a/n:ooohhh.......]  
  
The class turned to the front and Tomoyo introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and I knew each other for a long time."  
  
When she said that, the same girls glared at her too. Boy, this will be a looong year!  
  
"Surprising....very well, Daidouji, sit beside Eriol. I will put you four together, as long as you guys don't chat too much! Last but not least...."  
  
"Hello, my name is Takeshi Tsusedewa. I'm glad I went to this school, because luckily, I know two people. Sakura and Tomoyo."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
**Sakura gasped. Takeshi? Is that possible?  
  
"How very interesting. This batch of new students knows each other! First time I've  
ever heard and seen it from my long teaching years! Ok, so since you all know each other very well, Tsusedewa sit at the other side of Kinomoto please. So, let's start our lesson shall we?" Akatsuka said.  
  
As Takeshi sat down beside Sakura, he smiled up to her the smile Syaoran usually smiles.  
  
_That's weird...his smile reminds me of Syaoran......he also has the same chestnut hair as Syaoran......_Sakura thought.  
  
**Lunch time in the cafeteria**  
  
"Takeshi I can't believe you came here to Japan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, I can't believe it either, knowing I would meet you here. Don't forget, I remember our plan Sakura made up a long time ago." Takeshi exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Takeshi, meet our friends we've been telling you long time ago. Syaoran and Eriol. They're very good friends!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, I heard about you guys. Please, call me Takeshi. We can all be good friends." Takeshi said.  
  
"No, just call me Li...How'd you know Sakura????" Syaoran asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ah... Sakura. We were in the same in the orphanage. Doesn't she have the prettiest smile?" Takeshi looked at Sakura lovingly.  
  
Syaoran looked mad. Sakura looked confused. Tomoyo and Eriol looked surprised and worried because they both know that Syaoran and Sakura like each other, but just don't know it yet.  
  
"Um, Takeshi? What was that?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"What? Don't you think she does guys? Come on...Don't tell me you like the type of a girl who's like Chiaka." He said to Syaoran and Eriol.  
  
"What was that Tsusedewa?" a menacing voice said behind Takeshi.  
  
Everyone turned to the voice and to their added surprise, it was Chiaka.  
  
"Hey Syaoran, honey." Chiaka said sweetly to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran stood up and faced Chiaka and said "You have no right to call me Syaoran. My closest friends call me that. Only Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol can call me that. Got that?!"  
  
"Uh, Syaoran, you forgot me" Takeshi said.  
  
"I've only known you for 5 hours [a/n: it was 12:00 already and it was lunch. Seijyu High starts at seven. Hey, it's my story!]" Syaoran said coldly and with a glare.  
  
"Anyway Syao-"Chiaka started but she received a glare from Syaoran.  
  
"I mean Li. I wasn't here for you. I came to talk to Kinomoto. PRIVATELY." Chiaka said.  
  
"O-ok....." Sakura said.Uncertainly, she stood up and followed Chiaka who was leading her to the darkest walls of Seijyu High.  
  
"I don't have a good feeling of this....I'm going to follow her. Everyone stay here." Syaoran said as he stood up and followed them.  
  
"Hey, I'm coming Li!!" Takeshi said as he also stood up but got dragged down by Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
"You stay here. It's only between Syaoran and Sakura." Tomoyo said.  
  
"B-but..."Takeshi started.  
  
"We know that you have feelings for Sakura. Ever since we were still staying in the orphanage." Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"How'd you know?" Takeshi asked.  
  
" It was very obvious. But Sakura's taken already. Syaoran and her like each other ever since. They started liking each other even before Sakura and I had to leave for England. I'm sorry Takeshi."  
  
"Yeah, my darling relative is in love once again." Eriol stated.  
  
"Darling relative?What's that supposed to mean?" Takeshi asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing...just a nickname for Syaoran."  
  
**Chiaka and Sakura**  
  
"Well, Kinomoto. I'd like you to meet my friends." Chiaka said as she smiled evilly.  
  
"H-hi..Um, Chiaka, why are we here in the corner if we can stay out there?"  
  
"Oh, I don't want any interference."  
[a/n: they were at the part where not a lot of people stay at...btw, the group ate outside so that means Chiaka and them were spying them from outside too. So that means this is outside.]  
  
"Girls, I'll just let you do your thing."  
  
Chiaka's comrades started to go near Sakura, tied her hands together and put it behind her back and started to hurt Sakura badly by punching her and kicking her. Sakura started to scream in pain.  
  
"Kinomoto, I am no longer the most popular girl in this school but YOU are! I heard it going through the hallways. People talking about you. They never did that when I was popular! And last but not least, STAY AWAY FROM MY SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Chiaka said as she did the final blow at Sakura.  
  
Unfortunately, Syaoran came at the wrong time. He saw Sakura spot him running towards them but got knocked out by Chiaka who punched her really hard.  
  
"SAKURA!!!!!"  
  
**Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
**I was so scared. I was new and here I am being bullied by Chiaka and her friends. What did I do that offended them so much?  
Chiaka just told me to stay away from Syaoran. Maybe that's why they're mad.  
I just saw Syaoran running towards us. I think he yelled out my name, but I felt my eyes close and I think I hit the cold ground.  
  
**Syaoran's P.O.V.  
  
**I was looking for Sakura and yelling out her name but I couldn't find her.  
Suddenly, I heard a scream from near by. It sounded like Sakura's scream. I ran towards the sound and there I saw Sakura's beautiful face covered in dirt, cuts, and a little bit of blood. She was tied up and she was kneeling on the ground and I saw Chiaka punch her.  
I saw Sakura's fragile body hit the ground. "SAKURA!!!!!!!" I said as I was coming into their view.  
  
**Normal P.O.V.**  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Syaoran yelled as he came closer to the group.  
  
"Oh hello Syaoran I was just finishing of the annoying brat, Kinomoto." Chiaka said.  
  
"What've you done to her!!!!! BITCH! And don't call me SYAORAN! "  
  
Syaoran started to punch Chiaka as hard as he can. He wanted Chiaka to feel how Sakura got beaten up. Chiaka and her comrades started to run. As soon as they were gone, Syaoran faced the unconscious Sakura.  
  
"I need to get you to the nurse's clinic..." Syaoran whispered as he carried her towards the school.  
  
**Nurse's Clinic  
  
**Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she saw Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Takeshi at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Sakura asked as she scratched her head. "OW..My head it hurts..."  
  
"Just lay down."Syaoran said assuringly.  
  
"You were beaten up by Chiaka and her gang."  
  
"I was? Were you guys there?"  
  
"No we weren't but Syaoran was." Eriol said.  
  
"Huh? I don't get it..."  
  
"I guess the knockout Chiaka gave you is making its effect."  
  
"Is she going to forget everything?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran.  
  
"No, she's just going to forget what happened during school."  
  
"Sakura are you okay? Do you want me to get anything for you?" Takeshi asked.  
  
"Oh, no it's ok Takeshi. I'm fine."  
  
"Oh, I see you're awake." The nurse said as she came in. "That's good that you're alright. That group that bullied you are suspended for 2 weeks only. They should deserve a month or being expelled. The beating they gave you were rather harsh. But luckily, this young man saved you."  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything but blushed.  
  
"Syaoran did?" Sakura said. She started to get up and as she stood up, she fell down on the bed.  
  
"OW!!!! My ankle!!!"  
  
"Oh, dear I think you sprained your ankle. How will you get home now?" The nurse said.  
  
"I can carry you Sakura." Takeshi said.  
  
"Uh.."  
  
"No, I can Sakura." Syaoran started.  
  
The two started bickering for what seemed like 15 mins. So Sakura stopped them and said "um Takeshi, that's very nice of you. But I live in the same house as Syaoran."  
  
"WHAT?! Same house?...." Takeshi asked..  
  
"Come on Sakura let's go."  
  
"Huh? Aren't we supposed to go back to class?"  
  
"You were knocked out for a long time" Eriol said.  
  
"Oh...I feel sleepy all of a sudden...." Sakura said as she started to fall of the bed[a/n:she was sitting at the side] but she felt strong arms catch her.  
  
" I think the nurse gave you the medicine that causes drowsiness.." Syaoran said.  
  
"Oh...." Sakura's eyes started to droop.  
  
"I'll just let her sleep while I carry her."  
  
**Outside [Syaoran and Sakura]  
  
**It was raining outside so Syaoran had to carry Sakura and an umbrella. It was hard.  
He felt Sakura shiver and he put his coat over her.  
Now, he was cold. At least he felt Sakura's warmth near him and it felt comforting.  
  
_I'm so sorry I let you go with them Sakura. Next time I will try to be more careful. Right now you need rest. Good thing tomorrow is a holiday and we'll go back to school next week._ Syaoran thought.  
  
Sakura's arm was around his neck and he started caressing her arm with his right hand. Her skin was smooth and soft.  
  
_I'll put her to bed, and when she wakes up, I'll make a delicious meal just for her._  
Syaoran smiled.  
  
**Syaoran's house  
  
**Syaoran went in his house. He was wet and Sakura was too. _Great. Her bed might be wet. I'll let her sleep in my room. I'll just change the sheets later when she wakes up.  
  
_He went up to his room, and slowly put Sakura on his bed. He looked at her lovingly and started to touch her cheek.  
  
_She looks like an angel when she sleeps. _  
  
To Syaoran's surprise, he kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
He just blushed and he quickly grabbed some clothes to change in and went out to go to the bathroom[a/n: duh, to change], just in case Sakura might find out what he just did.  
  
Surprisingly, without Syaoran's knowing, Sakura was awake. She just wanted to close her eyes more because it felt good. She felt Syaoran's lips brush against her cheek and she heard his closet being opened and closed then she heard him go out and close the door.  
  
She blushed, and now she just realized it.  
  
She was deeply in love with the boy named Syaoran Li.

* * *

Sakura now knows her feeling towards Syaoran. Remember, in my story, Sakura doesn't know her feeling but now she does!!!! I hope that was good. I also hope I left it in a good cliffhanger! I swear, I am so bad at cliffys!!  
AH! 7 pages of MS word.  
Now people, I'vedone my job...Now's it's your turn to do yours...  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!  
_  
_  
  
**  
  
**  
**  
  
**


	5. Surprise, Surprise

**Back Again  
  
**Hey guys!!! I am so sorry for not updating in a while!! I have been busy since I'm moving to another place and since school's almost here, I've been getting my school supplies. And of course, I've been going out to malls to enjoy the last of summer! Hehe..  
  
Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing my fic. Again, it's only a few..--;;...but I guess that'll do.  
  
**linangel1992:** Hehe, thanks. I don't really know if I'm fast at typing, but I just type away, for my wonderful reviewers!  
  
**Hikaru Mizu**: Well, you're a new reviewer for my story. Thanks, your words mean much more to me! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
**SweetStrawberries**: Ah, my online and school friend. Your review is always the longest on the review page and I appreciate that. Yes yes I know...Chiaka is bad...but every story has to have a good and bad right? Good guess, but you'll find out sooner or later between Takeshi and Syaoran.  
  
See? That's all the reviewers.... are people not reviewing my story because it's bad? Or I just not update soon? Anyway....I hope it's not both of my theories...  
  
**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to say this? I do not own CCS or anyone. If I do, I would be sitting with CLAMP planning the plot for the rest of the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle manga books. I just love their newest work! XXX Holic is cool too!!  
But unfortunately, I don't...so sit on your butt right now and start reading my story! LOL

* * *

**Chapter 5: Surprise, Surprise...  
  
Flashback of the recent chapter  
  
Syaoran went in his house. He was wet and Sakura was too.  
  
_Great. Her bed might be wet. I'll let her sleep in my room. I'll just change the sheets later when she wakes up.  
  
_He went up to his room, and slowly put Sakura on his bed. He looked at her lovingly and started to touch her cheek.**  
  
**_She looks like an angel when she sleeps. _  
  
To Syaoran's surprise, he kissed Sakura on the cheek.  
  
He just blushed and he quickly grabbed some clothes to change in and went out to go to the bathroom[a/n: duh, to change], just in case Sakura might find out what he just did.  
  
Surprisingly, without Syaoran's knowing, Sakura was awake. She just wanted to close her eyes more because it felt good. She felt Syaoran's lips brush against her** **cheek and she heard his closet being opened and closed then she heard him go out and close the door.  
  
She blushed, and now she just realized it.  
  
She was deeply in love with the boy named Syaoran Li.  
  
**  
After Syaoran left Sakura all alone, Sakura just stayed put on the bed and started to think.  
  
_That was sweet of Syaoran. I'd like to thank him later. I just need to dress up cuz I'm soaking wet...Wait, this isn't my room.  
  
_Sakura stood up quickly just realizing now that Syaoran put her on HIS bed.  
  
_Uh-oh, I got Syaoran's bed all wet. My fault. I just need to get dressed then I'll ask Wei where his bed sheets are so that I can change it for him.  
  
_Sakura headed to her room and changed. She looked out her window and she saw Wei gardening[LOL, imagine Wei].  
  
She ran down the stairs as fast as she could, but she bumped into Syaoran.  
  
She fell, but Syaoran caught her just in time.  
  
"Whoa, what's the hurry?"  
  
"Uh, hi Syaoran. I just need to ask Wei something. Um, see ya!"  
  
And with that, Sakura ran off.  
  
"WEI!!"  
  
Wei turned around and saw Sakura running to him.  
  
"My, you're very active today. What is it?"  
  
"Um, do you know where Syaoran's bed sheets are?"  
  
"Oh, they are at the storage room just beside Syaoran's door."  
  
"Thanks Wei!"  
  
And with that Sakura ran off.........and tripped on her face.  
  
"Ow..."  
  
**Inside  
  
**Sakura ran up the stairs and she found the storage door.  
  
When she went inside she saw the bed sheets in one corner, grabbed it and went to Syaoran's room.  
  
When she opened the door, she didn't know that somebody was there...Not until she turned around.  
  
"Ah! Syaoran......"  
  
"Please knock next time if you need me....but then again, you didn't know that I was here and thought I was outside."  
  
"How did you-?"  
  
"Easy, as I saw you go inside I followed you to see what you were up to, then I saw you climb up the stairs and go to the storage room. You planned to change my bed sheet. But that's not a problem anymore."  
  
Sakura saw the Syaoran was sitting on a neatly fixed, dry bed.  
  
"How did you know that I was going to do that?"  
  
"The storage room you were in was mine. I keep my other stuff there like my winter clothes."  
  
"But where did you get that bed sheet without going in there?"  
  
"I keep an extra batch here. Wei doesn't know of it."  
  
"Oh...then I guess I'll just put this back."  
  
"No, you can leave it here. After you do that, go down at the back yard, will you?"  
  
"Uh, sure....why?"  
  
Sakura didn't hear her answer because she heard the door close.  
  
_Hmmm...probably dinner...but why outside?_  
  
**Outside**

_Where's Syaoran???_  
  
"Syaoran!!!"  
  
Sakura was looking for Syaoran while other things were being discussed.  
  
" Are you guys ready?"  
  
Whispers can't be heard by Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, get on with it, it's giving me goosebumps."  
  
"Her face is gunna look hilarious."  
  
"GUYS! Stop it....ok? In 1 2 3! H A P P Y B I R T H D A Y !!!!!!!!"  
  
Indeed, Sakura was surprised....very surprised that she fainted.  
  
"Uh, guys? I think we over did it."  
  
"Well, it was your idea Eriol...Anyway you should've known..I've been telling you..she can be very surprised...."  
  
"Sakura!!! Wake up!"  
  
Tomoyo splashed cold water on Sakura's face.  
  
"Gah!!! Tomoyo, why'd you do that? "  
  
"You could at least say hello first.."  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Never mind...." Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
"Happy birthday Sakura!"  
  
"Oh hi Eriol...my birthday? Today??????!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um, I think that blackout affected you till now...yes it's your birthday.." Syaoran explained.  
  
"Oh......Um...................I have an important question.......When are gunna start eating?"  
Everyone fell anime style, and sweat dropped.  
  
"Uh, yeah let's start eating..."  
  
Sakura and the gang were finished eating and they had nothing else to do.  
  
"Wanna have a water fight?? Anyone? It's hot today anyway." Eriol suggested.  
  
"Yeah, sure....That'd be fun!"  
  
Nobody had their water guns right now, so they all planned to make something out of it.  
  
Sakura got a bucket, while Tomoyo got a cup [a/n: yeah, yeah...I know], Eriol pitcher, while Syaoran has other plans. He crept to the garage and got out his "weapon".  
  
Then he attached it to the faucet. He silently crept behind Sakura and SPLASH.  
  
Syaoran was laughing his head of while carrying the hose.  
  
Sakura was furious, but in a playful way.  
  
"You'll get your punishment Syaoran Li for doing that."  
  
So Sakura put very cold water in her bucket and she splashed it to Syaoran's face.  
  
"Sakura! That was cold water!"  
  
"Hey how come you guys are the only people who are having fun...how 'bout us?"  
  
"If that's what you want..."  
  
So Sakura poured another bucketful of cold water on top of Eriol's head.  
  
"Okay, that went too far Sakura."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura said, "Get Tomoyo!!!!!!"  
  
All of them charged at Tomoyo, while Tomoyo looked so calm.  
  
_That's weird, Tomoyo should be running away now._ Eriol thought.  
  
Unexpectantly, Tomoyo withdrew what she was hiding from her back, and there she was carrying another hose.  
  
She splashed it to all of them while she was laughing. Finally she stopped and said, "You guys are funny....Wei gave me another hose..so I took it."  
They all saw Wei laughing near the bushes.  
  
"WEI!" the 3 said.  
  
"Hey, does anyone want to go the beach??"  
  
"hey, great idea Syaoran."  
  
"That's so wonderful!! I get to dress Sakura!!! Sakura let's go up to your room please! I left my luggage with you so that means I have my suit here too!!"  
  
So Tomoyo pushed a sweat dropped Sakura up to her room.  
  
As the girls left, Eriol said, "Nice, now you want to see Sakura in a bathing suit."  
  
Syaoran blushed and said, "Well, don't you want to go? Anyway Tomoyo's wearing one too."  
  
Eriol didn't blush but said, "Now I get to see Tomoyo in one at last..."  
  
Eriol saw Syaoran's surprised look at why he didn't blush.  
  
"You'll have to control your blush, if you don't want it to be obvious."  
  
"Uh, what don't I want it to be obvious??" Again, Syaoran blushed.  
  
"You're hopeless...let's just go to the beach."  
  
**At the beach  
  
**When they got there, everybody can't get their eyes off the view. But Syaoran was looking else where. He was looking at Sakura who was wearing her one-piece on, but she was wearing a see-through skirt[a/n: you know those ones where you tie it on one side, then you'll have a lil slit on one side too???yeah, that's the one..] and was wearing flip-flops. She was also wearing a ponytail.  
  
Sakura noticed this but didn't look at him but just blushed. She wanted this to stop but then she didn't so she asked, "Syaoran, when can we put down our towels and umbrella? I can't wait to go in the water...."  
  
"Oh um, you can put it down now wherever you want."  
  
"Ok thanks Syaoran!" And Sakura smiled up to him.  
  
_That smile is so beautiful, and her eyes just hypnotize me with their beauty..._Syaoran thought while returning the smile.  
Sakura ran off, with Tomoyo and they began putting down the towels, umbrellas and stuff.  
  
"My, my...what a beautiful smile, don't you think??" Eriol said.  
  
"Yeah..." said Syaoran, who was still dazed at Sakura smile. Then he realized what he just said. "I mean, I don't know Eriol!! Ah, I'm going to help them..."  
  
So Syaoran ran off to them, while he left Eriol just shaking his head.  
  
When the stuff where all fixed, Sakura suggested to play volleyball first, then go for a plunge afterwards.  
  
The gang happily agreed and the planned to play 2 vs. 2.  
  
Suddenly, from out nowhere, a voice said, "Why didn't you guys invite me???"  
  
It was Takeshi who was running towards them.  
  
"Oh hi Takeshi, we were just going to play volleyball, you wanna join?"Sakura said.  
  
"But that means one of the teams have three people in it." Syaoran said.  
  
"then we can play one on one..we can all take turns..ok? can I go first??I'll verse with .................Tomoyo!!![a/n: you thought Syaoran eh?"]  
  
"Are you sure?? I mean, I could verse Eriol instead.... You could verse someone else."  
  
"Uh, ok....Then it's either Syaoran or Takeshi..."  
  
"Ok, I will Sakura"  
  
"Ok, can we start the game now?"  
  
"Yeah, but like can you tell Syaoran to stop glaring at me??" Takeshi said. [a/n:HA! You thought it was Syaoran again, didn't you???]  
  
"Why would Syaoran glare at you??"  
  
"I don't know, um, lemme guess. He has fee-harmphhmmm" Sure enough, two hands lay on Takeshi's mouth, and it was Eriol's and Syaoran's.  
  
"Takeshi, can we talk to you....PRVATELY???!!!" Eriol said.  
  
Syaoran dragged Takeshi to a distance from Sakura and Tomoyo.  
Sakura looked confused, but Tomoyo knew what this meant.  
Once they were far enough so that the girls won't hear them, Eriol said, "So, you've noticed that my darling relative has feelings for Sakura."  
  
"What's up with this relative thingy?? Are you guys related or something??"  
  
"Yes, I guess you can say tha-"  
  
"HOLD ON! We're getting off topic!!" Syaoran suddenly said.  
  
"You're right, anyway. As I was saying, you noticed it haven't you?"  
  
"Of course! It was so obvious...But why'd you stop me from saying Syaoran's feelings for him??"  
  
"Can you stop calling me Syaoran...I told you it's LI!!!" Again, Syaoran gave Takeshi one of his cold glares.  
  
"Well, I stopped you from saying it because I wanted Syaoran to say it, not someone else saying his own feelings for him. And Syaoran, I'm guessing that he stopped you because he doesn't want to tell Sakura yet."  
  
Syaoran just mumbled something 'bout being rejected.  
  
"You don't want to be rejected Syaoran??" Takeshi suddenly said.  
  
"SHUT UP! And don't call me SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The chapter ends where Syaoran and co. run out of the bushes with Syaoran chasing Takeshi around the beach and leaving Sakura really confused...

* * *

Ah, I'm done. Well, not the story I mean. Of course there's gunna be more, but I don't think I'm gunna update a lot cuz I'm not allowed on the computer when school's here on weekdays. Only weekends. And maybe Friday nights. Anyway, hope you liked my story! RR!!!!  
  
**  
  
**


End file.
